Star Fox: Highschool
by floofbutt
Summary: Warning: Contains nudity.


After Fox's father, James, had died, Peppy had taken Fox under his wing and tried to bring him up to be a respectable young vulpine. However, in every school that Peppy enlisted him in, Fox always seemed to get into fights with his fellow classmates. Finally, one day, Peppy decided to enlist Fox in the academy. Their strict disciplinary rules would be just the thing a young rowdy teenager needed, and would certainly straighten him out.

Or so he thought.

"Aren't you excited, Fox?" Peppy asked as he carefully navigated the tiny hover craft through the streets of Corneria. He adjusted the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the Orage fox sitting in the back seat.

"Mmph." Fox murmured.

"Oh come on, now.." said Peppy. "You'll have fun, and meet new people. "..besides, Krystals attending the academy as well!"

Peppy smirked as he saw the vulpine's ears turn a bright red. Krystal was a childhood friend of Fox's, and he had a secret crush on her, which Peppy knew about.

"It's so strange.." Peppy continued wistfully "It seems only yesterday you two were swimming naked in the kiddie pool together."

"PEP-PY!" Fox almost shouted as he turned a dark shade of scarlet.

The old hare chuckled. "Only teasing ya', Fox. Ah, here we are!" he said, as they pulled up into the parking lot of the academy. Just as Peppy was stepping out of the hovercraft, a blue avian drove up on a motorcycle, splattering mud all over.

"Hey watch it!" Peppy shouted.

The avian cocked its head to the side and saw Peppy. He smirked. "Sorry, Gramps." He said, insincerely. Then hopped off the bike and jogged towards the entrance to the academy.

Fox sighed as he grabbed his backpack from the trunk of the car and then began to slowly follow the blue falcon inside.

"He'll be alright." Peppy muttered to himself as he watched the fox makes it's way to the entrance.

Once inside, Fox was immediately swept up by the crowd. He was pushed and pulled in every direction by a wave of students, until eveantually he slammed into a grey Wolf, who in turn smashed his face into a locker.

"What the fu—Rrg!" The Wolf howled as it's muzzle came into contact with the metal.

"Damn, sorry, man" Fox began to say, but then felt both his hands grabbed and pinned behind his back. On both his sides stood a lizard and a panther.

The grey wolf turned and wiped some blood off it's muzzle which had been dripping out of its nose. "That was a mistake, pup." He growled. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I—" Fox tried to say but before he could finish the wolf roared:

"I'm Wolf O'Donnel, bastard!"

The panther and lizard pulled Fox into an empty class room, Wolf followed well cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa—Wait!" Fox cried out, but then Wolf punched him right in the stomach, temporarily knocking the air out of him.

Fox gasped for breath, but then Wolf punched him again, this time below the jaw. With his hands pinned to his sides, he was completely defenseless. Then the Wolf kneed him in the crotch, and he dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. He didn't cry out or yelp, though. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Remove his clothes." Wolf ordered.

The panther and lizard then stripped Fox completely bare. Wolf leaned down the the Fox, who was balled up in the fetal position, clutching his balls in pain and said right in his face:

"Let this be a lesson to you, pup. I own this school. And don't forget it."

Then Wolf nodded to his companions and left Fox there in the room, nude and in pain.

After several minutes, he rolled onto his side and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a classroom with nothing in it but a kitchen sink and a table.

Fox rocked back and forth and then sat up on his knees. After he'd gotten his wind back, he stood up and limped over to the sink. He then filled a cup with ice cold water and soaked his penis in it. After the pain subsided, he sighed and dumped the water back in the sink.

Then his eyes snapped open wide as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in. Trapped in a school, filled with people and butt naked.

Fox swore an oath under his breath, the tip toed over to the classroom door to see if anyone was in the hallway.

It seemed to be deserted, all the students must have gone to class. If he could make it to the janitor's closet or something, he might at least be able to find something to cover himself up with.

The vulpine slowly opened the door and stepped out.

The floor felt cold under Fox's bare furry feet as he tip toed down the hallway, completely naked.

"This is just great" he muttered to himself, as he clutched his arms and shivered. "Just great.. First day at the academy and already I'm having problems with the other students.. Peppy is gonna kill me."

Just then he felt too hard spanks on his rear. He whipped around and was shocked to see Vivian Hare: Peppy's wife, who worked part time at the school to teach biology.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, running around and exposing yourself??" She demanded.

Fox was about to explain when he noticed, to his horror, Krystal was standing behind Vivian with a big grin on her face. When she made eye contact with Fox, she started giggling uncontrollably.

Fox's hands immediately slapped down to his crotch, as he tried to cover up his penis. But before he could, Vivian quickly said: "Don't you try and cover yourself up! If you didn't want everyone to see you like this, you wouldn't be prancing around out here in the first place!"

Fox was mortified. "But Krystals staring at.." He tried to say, but she cut him off once again.

"Krystal is in my class this year, taking biology. We just studied male anatomy. You don't have anything that she hasn't seen before." She said sternly.

So much to the embarresment of Fox (and the amusement of Krystal) he was forced to explain the situation naked and with both hands at his sides. To make matters worse, he had just been soaking his balls in ice cold water, so there was a considerable amount of shrinkage.

After standing there awhile, however, Fox felt himself starting to get an erection. He looked down at his feet, gritted his teeth and finished explaining.

"…And then I tried to find -- uhm-- some clothes or something, so I came out-ah uhm.. here.."

"I see." Said Vivian. "Well, I'm terribly sorry for spanking you there earlier Fox. Perhaps you should go to the school nurse. Krystal can escort you."

Fox blushed. "Oh, I'm fine! R-really!"

Vivian shook her head "Nonsense, you look awful. I must insist. I will report this incident to the principal. In the meantime, I must be going. Like I said, Krystal will escort you.. Oh, and you may cover yourself now." She added, blushing slightly.

Fox blushed too, and covered his balls with his hands again, greatful for _some_ relief.

That's it for this chapter. I might continue this story. R&R.


End file.
